1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inking systems and particularly those used with conveyors in which articles moving along the conveyor are engaged by an inking member mounted adjacent to the conveyor, in which the inking member is moved outwardly of the conveyor as a result of its engagement with successive containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for mounting inking members adjacent to a conveyor so that the inking members may be engaged by the containers on the conveyor and moved aside, and then return into the path of the containers have been known heretofore. For example, in Pat. No. 2,775,192, to Hirschey, an inking system is disclosed in which the arm is returned by means of the springs that are described in the patent.
Other patents disclosing arms carrying inking devices for engagement with articles which may be on a conveyor are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,901,972 to Gottscho et al.; Farrell 2,905,087; Casey 3,021,783; and Marozzi 3,457,854.